What The Sun Brings
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] In Orb, a beautiful wedding showered with many blessings is taking place. Everyone is happy, all except one man. AsuCaga


Author's notes: This is another AsuCaga fic from me!

I know I haven't been able to update my multi-chaptered stories. I'm just too distracted. Kill me if you want to. I also wished that I have like 100 hours in a day...

This fic has...something different. So enjoy this fic and please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

Peace, the elusive word inhabitants of Earth as well as the space colonies have been searching for so long, has finally been achieved. Five years after the war in C.E. 73, the human race, coordinators and naturals, finally noticed it was useless to use war as a means to resolve conflict. Violence bore more violence and sadness gained more sadness. It was abysmal.

Orb, which bore the brunt in the two wars, was now rebuilt and living up to its name: The Country of Peace. It was its lively and prosperous self again. And nothing could make the citizens happier than the marriage of their beloved Princess of Orb.

Everything in Orb seemed so happy today. The sun peeked out through the white clouds, smiling brightly, casting its rays over the infinitely blue sky. Birds sang happily in the trees as their green leaves swayed contentedly in the light breeze.

In a little church somewhere in the nation, wedding bells were ringing joyously. The place was decorated beautifully, with lace and baby pink roses all around. Just at that moment, the priest signalled for the wedding to begin.

Athrun never believed this day would come. Neither could he believe he was witnessing Cagalli, in a white wedding dress slightly tinted in pastel green in certain areas would walk on the red carpet, her hand linked with Kisaka's, all the way to the altar.

Athrun had never seen such a beautiful Cagalli in his entire life. Her blonde hair dazzled in the rays of sunlight which had made their way into the church. A white lace veil covered her from the head to her shoulders. Even so, he could still see her stunning amber orbs which shone like the blooming marigolds. Her smile was radiant; a stark difference from that of her forced marriage. Athrun could not take his eyes off her. Her beauty was too deep even for him to comprehend.

Slowly, the bride, in the hands of Kisaka, moved up the aisle, to where the groom was waiting. Smiling, he put her hand into his.

"I'll entrust her to you."

The groom smiled in return. "I will take good care of her."

The soon-to-be newly-weds stood at the altar, facing the priest. He studied the both of them for a while before starting the ceremony.

"Are the names of those who have come to this altar today…" The priest began.

Athrun could not listen to anything the priest was saying. His eyes reflected Cagalli, Cagalli and more Cagalli. To see her in a wedding dress was his dream, and now it was fulfilled.

"Do you vow to take Cagalli Yula Attha as your wife, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health and to love her for all eternity?"

"I do." The groom replied.

There was no way Athrun would ever reject that vow. He had dreamt of this day for so long; to be able to take wedding vows with the woman he loves, Cagalli Yula Attha. He was still lost in his own world when he noticed that the priest was already asking the bride the same question.

"…as your husband, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness or in health and to love her for all eternity?"

Everyone present in the church waited in anticipation for the bride's answer. The groom looked at the bride and smiled. He already knew what her answer would be and had full confidence that it was the answer he wanted.

Cagalli smiled sweetly, a faint blush apparent on her cheeks. She faced the priest, ready with her take on the vow.

"I do."

At that very moment, Athrun's world came crashing down.

The attendees of the wedding cheered. Cagalli blushed as she met the gaze of her groom, who was grinning away like a Chesire cat. Athrun could only watch, in pain and anger, as the woman he loves is getting married to someone else.

Someone else, not him, Athrun Zala.

"Does anyone oppose to this marriage?" The priest asked. "Speak now or hold your peace forever!"

Athrun was so tempted to do just that. He wanted to raise his hand so badly, but something seemed to be weighing it down. It was as if a thousand weights had been strung over his right hand, rendering it unable to move. It shook and shivered as he battled to raise it up.

But he could not.

The priest scanned the audience for a while. When he assured himself that there were no objections to the marriage, he announced:

"I now pronounce the both of you man and wife! You may now exchange rings!"

The newly-weds turned to face each other. The groom gazed at his newly-wedded wife. Slowly, he reached at the bottom of her white veil and lifted it over her head. As her veil was lifted, she looked up with her amber eyes to meet his electric blue ones. He took a stunning diamond ring and placed it on her ring finger. She did the same as him.

The priest overlooked the couple with a satisfied smile across his features. He, just like any Orb citizen, was truly happy for their leader.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said, unable to hide the joy in his voice.

The couple's gaze had never left each other. Everyone could tell the love evident in their eyes. The groom gently placed his arms on Cagalli's shoulders and leaned down towards her. Gradually their lips met which caused a loud cheers and applause to resonate all around the church.

There was only a single person in the entire church who did not feel the same. Athrun felt his heart shatter into pieces as the events unfolded themselves in front of him. He should have been the one standing there at the altar, taking Cagalli as his bride. He should have been the one kissing her now. He should have been the man in her heart. But now, it was all too late. Cagalli had already married another man. Athrun always thought he would be the one. Now he realised, it was all a dream; an illusion.

Athrun remembered the day Cagalli gave him her wedding invitation. Even though the both of them had already broken up, they remained friends as well as comrades. That's what she thought. He had never forgotten her, and that is why when she gave him her wedding invite, he felt as if a thousand blades had pierced through his heart although he did not show it. She smiled brightly at him and he wondered if the sun was brighter than her. At that moment, he was lying to himself. He knew her smile was no longer for him, and yet he pretended not to notice. For just one minute, he wished that he was having a bad dream.

No one in the church noticed as a solitary man slowly got up and walked out of the church. Athrun tried to stop the tears from spilling with every step he took. When he was outside, he gazed up at the sky. The sun shone like a jewel in the sky. However, Athrun hated it. It was too glaring; too blazing. It beat down mercilessly on him, vaporising every last ounce of energy left in him, making it difficult to tell if the salty fluid on him was his perspiration or tears. He glared back at the sun. He hated the sun, for it was too beautiful dazzling, but impossible to reach. It reminded him of the sun he lost in his life, and which he would never be able to get back again.

* * *

Author's notes: There may be some disrepancies in the flow of the wedding. I have no idea as I have never attended a church wedding before. And I already forgot the scenes from some dramas... So I just put them in any way.

All right, I'm feeling rather...generous(?). So if anyone can guess who is Cagalli's groom, I'll grant them a request! Be warned, this character is almost impossible to guess! I've left some very _ambiguous_ clues in the story so good luck to everyone and happy guessing, Although I think that no one will be able to guess it...

Please read and review!


End file.
